The Virgin and The Playboy
by rappicasso
Summary: .: chapter one :. Sehun sudah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperjakaannya. Malu pada kondisinya, ia telah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan orang asing, berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen. Namun bukannya mendapati seorang wanita, ia justru bertemu dengan seorang pria! Pria bernama Jongin / [KaiHun, Uke!Sehun] / Warning: BoysLove and Mature Content
1. Prolog

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke Las Vegas, tapi ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman _pertama kalinya_. Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperjakaannya, dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna untuk menyerahkan keperjakaannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari revolusi seksual. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkram ujung pakaiannya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

Menemukan kencan semalam secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Sehun bisa terbang ke Las Vegas, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan keperjakaan yang merepotkan dan bergabung dengan orang normal lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan wanita-wanita dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti yang semua teman-temannya lakukan.

Keputusan telah dibuat, Sehun menghubungi Madam Eve dan memberikan informasi yang diberlukan. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. Oh Sehun, seperti pria pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya itu—keperjakaannya.

* * *

><p><strong>rappicasso<strong>

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**the Virgin and the Playboy**

.: prolog :.

starring

**Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin**

inspired by

**Kate Richard**'s novel titled **The Virgin and The Playboy**

**WARNING**

**BOYSLOVE**

* * *

><p>Di kamar penthouse selama 15 menit terakhir, Jongin sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya dia ada disini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia temui. Bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah seekor anjing? Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja—<p>

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba kencan semalam secara online. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Karena ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan dan mereka semua tahu itu—sialan mereka. Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan mebiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak.

Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Las Vegas beramai-ramai.

Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali ke Los Angeles.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Jika gadis itu tampak seperti Frankenstein, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi playboy di grupnya, pria lajang yang hanya berkencan dengan wanita-wanita yan seksi. Teman-temannya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya dan dia menikmati kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka terikat dengan pernikahan. Meskipun Jongin sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan-makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan teman-teman mereka—dia tidak membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu wanita tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu.

Jadi, dengan pesawatnya, Jongin terbang dan mendaratkannya di Vegas dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel penthouse dari sebuah kasino di Las Vegas. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, wanita itu akan ada berada disini. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?_

—

Sehun mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resespsionis menyelesaikan _check in_ pasangan kakek-nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sehun mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu—apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Sam Adams." Suara Sehun pecah, sarafnya meretas.

"Oh, Anda pastinya Tuan Wu? Shannon Wu?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan ekspresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan. "Anda sudah ditunggu di penthouse 4."

Pipi Sehun dibanjiri dengan rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada di benaknya di malam ia membuat reservasi—oh, tentu saja, ia harus menggunakan nama samaran dalam hal ini. Sesungguhnya, Sehun merasa agak janggal dengan nama yang diberikan Madam Eve padanya. Sam Adams? Kedengaran seperti nama pria. Ia benar-benar semakin penasaran dengan sosok yang sudah menunggunya di penthouse 4 itu. Apakah seorang wanita bertubuh seksi? Dengan rambut panjang, ikal dan burnette yang menggoda? Oh, dan juga payudara yang besar? Ini pasti akan menjadi malam yang sangat mengesankan bagi Oh Sehun.

"Terima kasih." Dia menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas dan berbalik menuju lift. Dilihatnya ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri. _Yang mana?_

Seorang wanita cantik dengan tinggi semampai lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum. "Apakah Anda tersesat?"

Apakah ini wanita teman kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan—_well_, meskipun wanita ini tidak memiliki dada yang besar seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi yang menyenangkan. "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah Anda tunjukkan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Wanita itu meraih lengan Sehun dan berbalik menuju ke arah lift terdekat. "Tepat disana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun mengakhiri percakapan.

Wanita itu membalasnya dengan meremas tangan Sehun, kemudian pergi menjauh. Jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, dia mungkin akan pergi kesana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi.

Sehun mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk ngobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang dikenakan wanita itu bukan seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desainer yang khusus dibuat untuknya dan Sehun terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan dolar dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya. Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh dolar! Itu sudah lebih dari apa yang diharapkannya. Dia menyelipkan slip print out kemenangannya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jaraknya.

Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan. Si wanita pirang stroberi nampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata sipit Sehun melebar. Sehun bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse. Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju ke atas, memberinya pemandangan tentang betapa sibuknya kasino di lantai bawah. _Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?_

Bunyi ping terdengar—apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Dia melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, dan tanda di dinding sebenarnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya dan bersiap untuk memenuhi takdirnya.

—

Jongin terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang telah ia pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi seorang pria dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi. Dia mengamati pria di hadapannya yang menawan, dengan tinggi yang nyaris sama dengan dirinya, berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang dipangkas rapi, pakaian yang sepertinya sangat mahal, dan mata sipit yang melebar menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan petugas dari housekeeping, benar kan?" Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya.

"Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas housekeeping?" Pria berkulit pucat itu menjorokkan dagu ke arahnya dan menjatuhkan tangannya yang masih tergantung di udara,

"Sama sekali tidak," katanya, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong. "Jadi, kau adalah..."

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum berucapnya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?" Nadanya kedengaran seperti tidak sabaran dan mata elangnya yang melotot tajam itu seolah ingin menguliti Jongin saat itu juga.

"Oh, santai, Bung." Jongin memberikan gestur tubuh agar pria di hadapannya itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Santai? Kau menyuruhkan santai, sementara kau menempati penthouse dimana aku harus bertemu dengan temanku." Kali ini, pria itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan memasang wajah jengkel.

"Oh? Teman?" Jongin mengernyit bingung. Ia memiliki kunci penthouse yang ditempatinya ini, jadi ia meyakini 100% bahwa ini adalah penthouse yang benar. "Kau mungkin salah kamar, Bung. Lihat," Jongin merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menunjukkan kunci kamar yang diberikan petugas hotel. "Aku memiliki kunci penthouse ini dan aku masuk menggunakan kunci ini. Kau paham?"

Yang berkulit pucat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya—terlihat lebih rileks, meski tetap mengawasi Jongin dengan tajam—kemudian ikut-ikutan merogoh saku celananya. "Aku juga punya kunci penthouse ini. Ini penthouse 4 kan?" Pria itu menggerakkan kuncinya tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar. "Ya, ini memang penthouse 4," jawabnya kesal. Jongin merogoh saku celana lainnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang—sebuah ponsel. "Biarkan aku meluruskan hal ini dengan pihak hotel."

Pria di hadapan Jongin itu berdecak kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin resepsionis tadi salah memberikanku kamar Sam Adams?"

Jongin memang sedang terfokus pada ponselnya dan suara dari pria itu terdengar sangat lirih, namun ia yakin bahwa pria itu menyebut nama Sam Adams. Jadi Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tak percaya pada pria berkulit pucat itu.

Pria yang merasa dipandangi itu langsung menatap tak suka pada Jongin. "Apa yang kau lihat, Bung?"

"Tunggu—kau bilang, siapa? Sam Adams?" tanya Jongin dengan suara gemetaran.

"Ya, Sam Adams. Kenapa?" Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, astaga. Sial!" Jongin nyaris membanting ponselnya ke atas lantai berkarpet merah saking kesal dan terkejutnya. Namun sebagai gantinya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam penthousenya dan mulai meracau tak jelas—meninggalkan pria asing berkulit pucat yang tak dikenalnya masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Pria itu mengernyit bingung, kemudian berteriak, "Hei, Bung! Ada apa dengan Sam Adams? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Akhirnya, dia memutuskan mengikuti Jongin.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya dan menjambakinya dengan pelan karena rasa frustasinya. "Urgh." Dia menggeram rendah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Hei, bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" desak pria itu sekali lagi.

Jongin menatap kesal pada pria itu. "_Okay,_ biar kutebak, kau adalah Shannon Wu. Benar?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "B-bagaimana kau mengetahui hal itu?"

Jongin mendesah pelan sebelum berucap, "Kau ingin tahu sesuatu tentang temanmu yang bernama Sam Adams itu?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Well, _dia adalah aku."

"A-apa?" Dan mata dari pria bernama Shannon Wu itu nyaris melompat keluar.

* * *

><p><strong>keep or delete?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>dee's note:<strong>

hello. maaf ya selama liburan, saya malah nggak update fic sama sekali. am really sorry -_-v

dan di malam terakhir liburan ini, saya dapat ilham buat ngetik fanfic nista ini (?) sebenernya, prolognya ini masih mirip banget kayak novel aslinya. bedanya hanya di bagian boyslove-nya aja sih. dari awal saya baca novel ini, entah kenapa saya kepikiran KaiHun. Kai cocok banget jadi playboynya, sementara Sehun itu cocok jadi cowok populer yang polos gitu (?) and here we go. akhirnya saya bikin fanfic ini dengan main pair KaiHun. anyway, kayaknya fanfic ini bakal agak mirip sama **sogheichat**. btw thanks banget ya yang udah review disana. sumpah saya nggak nyangka kalo sambutannya bakal kayak gitu. itu pertama kalinya saya bikin KaiHun loh hehehe. dan fanfic ini juga saya persembahkan buat para KaiHun Shippers hoho. salam kenal ya buat kalian semua. tolong terima saya sebagai anggota KHS (yah walaupun saya HKS juga sih *peace*) oiya, fanfic ini juga sekalian buat seseorang (saya nggak tau siapa namanya -_-) yang sampe kirim vn buat saya lewat si moxi. duh mumumu banget sama kamu. I'll try my best to write this fic and continue **sogheichat** for you, dear~

oiya, gimana nih tanggepannya buat fanfic di atas? kayaknya ini ada sedikit kesalahpahaman, jadinya yah begitu. harusnya sehun sama cewe, begitu pula dengan jongin. eh taunya malah mereka jadi partner muehehe xD

aduh, kayaknya saya udah terlalu banyak ngomong ya? maaf .-.

well, last but not least, mind to review?

**p.s. contact me on askfm. my username is rappicasso**


	2. Chapter 1

Sehun menggigiti bibir bawahnya secara refleks. Sungguh cerminan yang menunjukkan rasa gugupnya. Ia tak lagi gugup karena harus berhadapan dengan seorang wanita dan menghabiskan semalam yang menggairahkan dengan tujuan terselubung untuk melepas pekerjaannya.

Masalahnya adalah satu!

Wanita itu menjelma menjadi pria!

_Okay_, ini mungkin kedengaran agak berlebihan. Namun Sehun mengingat dengan pasti dan yakin 99,9% bahwa pada malam di saat ia menelepon Madam Eve dan melakukan reservasi, ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Shannon Wu—seorang pria berusia 24 tahun dengan kemampuan bercinta sedang yang sedang mencari pasangan kencan semalam berupa seorang wanita. Catat—wanita!

Dan yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang pria—pria tulen. Tak mungkin penampilannya menipu, bukan? Kulitnya berwarna seperti emas dan rambutnya dicat seperti warna kayu mahoni. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi—mungkin beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Dadanya jelas-jelas rata—tak ada gundukan. Gundukan itu justru berada di antara kedua pahanya—tepat di selangkangannya.

Oh, sial. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah memperhatikan pria yang mengaku bernama Sam Adams itu dengan terlampau detail. Yah, meski harus diakui olehnya bahwa pria itu sangat seksi—ia yakin, kalau saja dirinya wanita, mungkin dia sudah membuka pahanya dengan lebar dan menyerahkan keperawanannya saat itu juga.

Sayang sekali, keduanya sama-sama pria.

Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan?

Sehun masih terduduk di atas sofa sambil menggigiti bibirnya, sementara pria berkulit emas itu mondar-mandir di atas karpet. Hanya keheningan yang tersisa, kecuali suara derap langkah yang tercipta dari sepatu boot milik pria itu dan suara jarum jam yang mendadak terdengar mengerikan.

Sebelum ada jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sama-sama menggema dalam pikiran kedua pria dewasa itu, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Layanan kamar."

—

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**the Virgin and the Playboy**

.: chapter 1 :.

starring

**Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin**

inspired by

**Kate Richard**'s novel titled **The Virgin and The Playboy**

**WARNING**

**BOYSLOVE, SEXUAL CONTENTS!**

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE UNDERAGE, PLEASE SKIP SEXUAL CONTENT PART**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DEAR**

—

Jongin menghentikan langkah mondar-mandirnya saat terdengar suara ketukan di pintu penthouse yang ditempatinya. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Shannon Wu, namun pria itu nampak masih tak bisa diganggu dengan pikirannya. Jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu—lagipula jaraknya lebih dekat dengan pintu. Saat kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan mencapai pintu, terdengar suara dari luar yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah petugas layanan kamar. Ia yakin, bahwa petugas itu membawakan minuman yang sudah dipesannya sebelumnya. Padahal, ia sudah mempersiapkannya sedemikian rupa agar kencan semalam ini sedikit meninggalkan kesan manis—meski hampir semua hubungan kencan yang dijalaninya akan sangat mudah terlupakan. Sekarang, bahkan minuman itu tak ada artinya bagi dirinya—ataupun pasangan kencannya.

Jongin membuka pintunya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang mungkin beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya membawakan sebuah nampan yang berisi dua buah gelas sloki dan sebuah botol minuman—persis seperti yang dipesannya. Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak dan memberikan tip, akhirnya Jongin kembali dengan nampan pemberian petugas layanan kamar itu. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa dengan tujuan meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja.

Jarak antara pintu dan meja terasa begitu dekat, padahal Jongin sedang berusaha memutar otak untuk menemukan cara untuk mencairkan suasana—karena sepertinya, Shannon Wu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk melakukannya. Lagipula, apa susahnya berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, kemudian membahas masalah yang mereka hadapi? Atau yang lebih mudah, keduanya bisa saling sepakat untuk melupakan masalah ini dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Dan Jongin hanya perlu berbohong pada teman-temannya bahwa ia sudah melewatkan malam yang panas bersama kencan satu malamnya.

Jongin meletakkan nampan beserta isinya itu di atas meja, kemudian menatap Shannon Wu lekat-lekat. "Hei—"

"Aku—"

Oh, sial. Ini tidak kelihatan seperti adegan-adegan dalam drama picisan yang biasa ditonton tetangga sebelah Jongin kan? Jujur saja, Jongin mungkin akan biasa saja jika mengalami hal semacam ini dengan para gadis—sang gadis akan tersipu malu, sementara Jongin akan tersenyum menawan dan mengijinkan gadis itu untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang?

Jongin melirik Shannon Wu. _Well_, meskipun namanya kedengaran seperti seorang gadis, kulitnya putih pucat, bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah menggoda—oh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jongin? Jongin berusaha menepis angan menggelikan tentang sosok yang duduk di hadapannya.

"_Okay,_ kau duluan saja." Jongin berucap sambil berusaha menutupi pikiran anehnya.

"Tidak, kau saja." Shannon Wu meringis tertahan.

Jongin mendesah dan menyerah. "Baiklah." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Hanya untuk memastikan—apakah Madam Evangeline yang mengirimmu, Tuan Wu?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Shannon Wu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia yang menyuruhku kemari dan bertemu seseorang bernama Sam Adams." Pria berkulit pucat itu mengerang sejenak. "Seharusnya, aku sudah curiga saat mendengar nama Sam Adams," gumamnya, namun masih cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga Jongin.

Jongin mengulum senyum.

"Oh, dan sebagai catatan, tolong jangan panggil aku, Tuan Wu atau Shannon. Panggil saja aku Sehun," ucap Shannon Wu—atau Sehun dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Dan panggil aku Jongin," ucapnya yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari Sehun. "Jadi, sepertinya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman eh?" duganya.

Sehun mengangguk ragu. "Ya, sepertinya begitu," gumamnya. "Kau—bukan gay, kan?"

Jongin nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. "Ha—apa?!" Matanya mengerjap. "Oh, tentu saja tidak."

Sehun meringis. "Maaf aku terkesan terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Siapa tahu, kau sedang mencari seorang pria dan Madam Eve justru mengirimku padamu," tebak Sehun.

Jongin ikut-ikutan meringis. "Err—kurasa, ini karena salahmu."

"Huh?"

"Namamu—Shannon Wu, kan? Itu kedengaran seperti nama wanita, kau tahu?" Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya, namun ia tak bisa mengontrol bibirnya sendiri untuk membuat sebuah senyuman.

Sehun mendengus. "Hanya nama itu yang terpikirkan di otakku saat itu," gerutunya.

Kemudian hening.

Cukup lama.

Hingga akhirnya, "Oh ya, aku sudah terlanjur memesan minuman untuk aku dan yah—pasangan kencanku." Pada akhirnya, Jongin-lah yang kembali membuka suara. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah pasanganku kan?"

Sehun menatap Jongin jengah. Dengan fakta yang seperti ini, haruskah ia tetap menganggap pria itu sebagai pasangan kencannya? Konyol dan menggelikan. "Ya, sepertinya, aku harus mengakuinya begitu." Ia tersenyum kecut. Kemudian matanya beralih pada botol minuman yang sudah diletakkan Jongin di atas meja di depannya. Matanya agak berbinar—kapan lagi bisa menikmati minuman kelas atas dan spesial dari Las Vegas? Begitu pikirnya.

"Jadi?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap Jongin dan mengerjap lucu sebelum membalas, "Kurasa satu gelas tak akan terlalu bermasalah."

—

Sehun berpikir, satu atau dua gelas tidak akan terlalu bermasalah—dan Jongin sepakat akan hal itu. Bahkan jika mereka menenggak habis botol itu, tak akan ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena keduanya mengaku sama-sama memiliki ketahanan dalam minum. Apalagi saat Jongin mengejek Sehun—terutama karena pilihan nama samarannya yang seperti wanita—Sehun bertekad untuk mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pria sejati—oke, minus dengan embel-embel seorang perjaka yang masih tersemat dalam dirinya.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Jongin. Tangannya masih senantiasa menggenggam gelas sloki miliknya—entah itu sudah gelas yang keberapa. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menurun tanpa disadarinya.

"Tidakkah kau mendapat kunci juga?"

Berdiri di antara tirai, Sehun mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan kepada Jongin. "Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu untuk menggunakannya ketika kau sudah berada disini."

Jongin bergabung di belakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Sehun.

Sehun membeku saat Jongin berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. _Itu adalah kejutan_—dan tidak seharusnya Sehun merasa seperti ini. Rasanya seperti disengat listrik ribuan volt dan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya—begitu menggelitik. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini—efek alkohol atau keberadaan Jongin?

Ehm, bisakah Sehun menyingkirkan opsi kedua?

Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma khas samar dari rambut Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin untuk kembali ke kamar. Entah atas dorongan apa, ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menginginkan pria yang berdiri di depannya. Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh Sehun dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri akan keragu-raguannya.

Ketika Sehun berbalik untuk menatapnya, Jongin mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali.

Jongin sadar bahwa Sehun jelas-jelas berbeda dari teman kencan yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Selama ini, Jongin hanya mengencani wanita dan baru kali ini ia terjebak dalam kencan satu malam yang canggung bersama seorang pria. Dan sialnya, pria itu begitu menarik di matanya. Dan itu bukan karena kulit putih pucatnya yang tanpa cela atau bibir tipis merahnya yang menggoda. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang penuh, saat Sehun berdiri di bawah pengawasan Jongin. Seluruh tubuh Sehun membuat Jongin kesulitan bernafas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupannya sebagai seorang playboy yang liar, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa—atau bagaimana memulainya.

—

Sehun tertegun. Selama ini, dia selalu membayangkan malam-malam panas bersama seorang wanita yang cantik dan seksi. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Madam—entah sengaja atau tidak—mengirimkannya seorang pria yang mampu membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah. Dia tinggi, gelap, tampan dan semuanya tertulis di seluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inchi. Entah karena berjemur atau memang warna kulitnya emas pucat dengan sedikit nuansa yang lebih muda dari matanya dan jauh lebih muda dari warna rambutnya yang sewarna kayu mahoni. Apakah ada warna itu dalam krayon? Mungkin dalam krayon isi 64, warna itu ada.

Tatapan mata Sehun turun ke bawah; dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang sixpack di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap ke pipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Jongin yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan celana begitu... menarik mata untuk dilihat? Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tak pernah memandang pria lain seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jongin.

Mata Sehun perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu yang indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata coklatnya. Jongin benar-benar lebih tampan dari pria manapun yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia seperti mendapat jackpot.

Oh, persetan apakah ini sungguhan atau hanya pengaruh alkohol. Siapa yang peduli?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku—itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Sehun menghembuskan napas.

_Bagus._

"Terima kasih." Suara Jongin merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat ke intinya. Apa yang Jongin pikirkan tentang Sehun? Tubuh Sehun terlalu mempesona—bahkan jauh lebih menggoda daripada dada dan bokong sintal milik mantan teman kencannya.

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yag terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa disebrangi. Akhirnya, Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkah untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Jongin. Hal itu jelas memecah kebekuan. Jongin merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Sehun dan menarik pinggulnya rapat untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat yang berikutnya. Sehun tidak awam dengan ciuman—dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Sehun cukup berpengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Jongin luar biasa berbakat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia didominasi oleh pria lain—dalam sebuah ciuman.

Bibir Jongin tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Sehun membuka bibirnya, Jongin memiliki kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Sehun seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Jongin di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Jongin menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan. Jongin memeluk Sehun erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, membuat Sehun semakin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Jongin mundur dan menatap Sehun, mata coklat keemasan miliknya nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu.

Persetan dengan orientasi seksual mereka.

Jongin menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Jongin melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut. Sebelum Sehun bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Jongin menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya. Sehun merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Terpaku. Masih diam, ia melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepas pakaianmu?"

Sehun berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual di wajahnya. "Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Jongin." Sehun mengedipkan bulu matanya. Klise? Biarlah.

Kilatan di mata Jongin menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Sehun. Mulut Jongin kering. Dia mengambil satu langkah ke arah Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan sepatu boot yang masih dikenakannya.

Jongin pernah membuka kancing pada beberapa gaun sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, ia hanya perlu membuka kancing kemaja Sehun? Pekerjaan yang mudah. Ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu per satu kancing kecil. Matanya terfokus untuk menggodanya. Ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut di leher mulus Sehun, menghirup lembut aroma khas yang hanya dimiliki Sehun.

Ketika ia membuka kancing terakhir, Jongin melangkah mundur dan mulai melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Sehun, mempertontonkan permukaan halus dada dan perutnya. Jongin meletakkan tangannya di kelembutan di atas bulatan di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra mampu membuat nafasnya tersengal. Ini melampaui dari apa yang dia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Jongin pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata dan diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Jongin membelai perut Sehun. Ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Ia bisa merasakan abs samar pada perut Sehun. Perut Sehun membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun, kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat sekali lagi.

Sehun bergidik, hanya dengan melihat cara Jongin menatapnya. Bisakah Sehun melihat rasa laparnya? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin.

Jongin kembali melangkah mundur untuk melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Sehun, berikut mendorong celana jins miliknya sendiri ke lantai. Jongin hanya mengenakan celana pendek ketat yang sangat seksi.

Jongin tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inci memisahkan mereka, dan Jongin meraih pria itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Sehun menghentikannya. Matanya yang melebar dan bibir bawah yang sedikit bergetar. Begitu juga tangan Sehun yang bergetar, ketika ia mengangkat ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak." Sehun memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Jongin. "Aku tidak kedinginan." Wajahnya mendongak menatap Jongin dan Jongin membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutannya dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Jongin melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Sehun dan dilihatnya tubuh indah tanpa cela milik Sehun. "Indah." Jongin memainkan tangannya pada kejantanan milik Sehun, memberikan pijatan lembut. Jongin kembali menatap mata Sehun, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual dan begitu erotis. Kejantanannya mendorong celana boxernya, sehingga celananya semakin ketat.

Jongin melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Sehun, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Sehun ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya. "Sehun? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Sehun menatap Jongin, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus. "Oh, ya, sangat nyaman." Sehun mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya pada lengan Jongin, jemari Sehun bermain-main disana.

Jongin duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya.

Sehun nampak seperti lukisan renaisans, semua warna yang indah dicampur bersama-sama. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya.

_Dan untuk satu malam, Sehun adalah miliknya._

—

Sehun menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Jongin. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Jongin untuk memimpin.

Jongin merangkak naik di sampingnya, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring di sampingnya. Sehun bisa melihat celana dalam pria itu di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba melihat ke bawah Jongin, tetap sudutnya salah. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Jongin berikutnya.

"Lihatlat aku," kata Jongin.

Sehun pun membuka matanya kembali. Sehun terjebak dalam tatapan emas kecoklatan mata Jongin, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Jongin. Jari-jari Sehun menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Jongin dan ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya di wajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Jongin. Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya dan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu.

Pipi Jongin yang kasar terasa nikmat dan Sehun mengusapkan bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan berhubungan intim dengan seorang pria akan semenakjubkan ini.

Aroma tubuh Jongin tercium di hidung Sehun, liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, dan jantan.

Jongin memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, dan memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Sehun dan pria itu mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Jongin, terpaut dalam tarian rumit dan erotis. Sehun menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan menjepit paha kokoh Jongin.

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak ke arah pusat tubuh Sehun, sementara tangan kirinya menari-nari di atas dada Sehun. Sehun makin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan yang mulai keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Sehun? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Atau mengulum penis mungilmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya." Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya, mencondongkannya pada Jongin. Kata-kata Jongin telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Sehun? Katakan padaku." Jongin memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Sehun, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam. "Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku juga?"

"Ya, ya," balas Sehun, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, kulum aku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Jongin menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Sehun dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, Jongin."

Jongin melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Sehun, membuatnya ingin menjerit. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Sehun bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Jongin, tapi langsung menutupnya kembali saat Jongin meniupkan udara dingin di putingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup. Dia hampir lupa bahwa tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini.

Seperti ucapan Jongin, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya satu per satu, sambil memberikan pijatan lembut pada penis milik Sehun. Jari-jari Sehun tersangkut di rambut Jongin. Kepala Sehun terlemparkan ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat. Jongin menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk mengocok penis Sehun. Tiba-tiba, Jongin mundur dan mendongak ke arahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Sehun dengan tatapan matanya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingnya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Sehun berteriak.

Sehun merasakan orgasmenya. Jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Jongin dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari kakinya. Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengah.

Jongin masih senantiasa mengisap puncak kecil di dada Sehun, sambil merasakan cairan yang mengalir ke pahanya. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin berguling ke kanan, membawa Sehun bersamanya sehingga Sehun berada di atas Jongin mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar bahwa ereksinya menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

—

Sehun sudah semakin basah, sementara Jongin menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda di sepanjang celah bokongnya, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Sehun yang lebar.

Jongin sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besar daripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Sehun takut? "Sehun, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Sehun menenangkannya. "Lebih dari baik. Ini luar biasa." Sehun membungkuk untuk memberikan Jongin kecupan kilat.

"Geser ke depan." Jongin menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi bokong Sehun, membimbing pria itu ke atas dadanya sampai lubang belakangnya berada tepat di wajahnya. Sehun beraroma begitu manis, dan Jongin menarik nafas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Sehun ke dalam paru-parunya. Jika ada seorang pria yang ingin Jongin cicipi, pria itu adalah Sehun. Jongin membawanya ke mulutnya dan menggoda lubang belakang dan menjangkau bagian belakangnya. Jongin bisa mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggodanya dan saat ia mulai menghisap, Sehun menjerit. Dia begitu responsif. Jongin ingin membuat Sehun orgasme lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Sehun.

"Jongin, aku ingin..."

_Apa yang Sehun inginkan?_ Jongin menjilat sepanjang lipatan anusnya dengan lambat dan berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Sehun.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan untukmu?" Jongin bisa merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang seksi.

"Aku rasa ada."

Jongin menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun. Napasnya semakin terengah-engah saat posisi Sehun berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Jongin dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Sehun yang selembut sutra di pangkal ereksinya. Jongin hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang dilakukan Sehun padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas dan keras dari menit ke menit. Tangan Sehun sungguh membuat Jongin bergairah dan Jongin berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jongin bergidik dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam diri Sehun sekali lagi, berkubang dalam aroma dan suara yang Sehun keluarkan saat lidah lihai Jongin membelai bagian terdalam yang bisa dijangkaunya pada lubang Sehun.

Jongin terus memutar lidahnya di atas cairan precum milik Sehun, dan Jongin berusaha berkonsentrasi karena Sehun telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya. Bibir Sehun menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan sepanjang kejantanannya. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

Jongin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan lubang hangat nan ketat milik Sehun. "Kemarilah." Jongin membanting Sehun ke sampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya, sehingga mereka berbaring berdampingan. "Ayolah, Sehun." Jongin mendorong kaki Sehun terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam lubang pria itu, kemudian menambahkan satu jarinya lagi. "Kau begitu siap untukku, Sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti akan menyukainya kan, Sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu."

Suara Sehun pecah terisak, namun ia berbisik, "Aku suka. Aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku, lakukanlah dan setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila."

Jongin menyokong dirinya di lengannya, menatap wajah Sehun yang penuh nafsu.

Mata Sehun tertutup lagi.

—

Sehun lebih dari sekedar baik. Pria itu benar-benar terpesona dengan semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Jongin yang bulat dan besar itu mendesak masuk ke lubang belakangnya. Jongin menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Sehun dan Sehun membuka matanya saat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Jongin ingin melihat wajah Sehun dan Sehun tidak yakin bahwa ia mampu menjadi aktor yang baik yang mampu menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Sehun bisa merasakan dinding rektumnya yang meregang saat Jongin mendorong masuk, tapi Sehun tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak. Jongin menatapnya dengan mata coklatnya dan Sehun terhipnotis. Rasa sakit berlalu, tergantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Sehun melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar pinggul Jongin dan memeluk leher Jongin. Jongin telah berhasil membawa Sehun ke dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya.

Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Jongin meluncur lebih dalam. "Setubuhi aku lebih keras, Jongin."

"_As your wish._" Jongin mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam, menyentuh prostat Sehun. Begitu luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang dan besar ke dalam lubang Sehun yang ketat dan panas. Jongin tak bisa menahan diri, tak bisa berhenti.

Sehun memohon Jongin untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Jongin dan menyambut setiap dorongan Jongin ke dalam dirinya.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Sehun." Jongin mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme untuk terus menghujam sampai Sehun menemukan pembebasannya, sebelum ia menumpahkan benihnya.

Jawaban Sehun adalah sebuah raungan panjang dan serangkaian cengkraman di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluan Jongin. Jongin mendorong kuat ke tepi orgasme, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cairan panas dari ujung kemaluannya. Keduanya terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Sehun.

Jongin berguling ke samping. Melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, dilihatnya tubuh Sehun yang dipenuhi keringat dan sperma di sekitar perut dan pahanya. Napasnya sudah kembali normal.

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Sehun memecah keheningan.

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, kemudian tersenyum menawan. "Terima kasih kembali."

Sehun tertawa.

Jongin menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengan Sehun, bahkan nyaris menyentuhnya. Tapi belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah punggungnya. "Kau tahu, Jongin? Aku merasa sepertinya aku butuh mandi."

"Oh, silakan."

Sehun menarik lengannya.

"Aku juga akan mandi sebelum kita pergi."

Ini sudah berakhir—meskipun tidak sepenuhnya sesuai yang diharapkannya, namun setidaknya ia sudah merasa sangat puas. Ia akan menjadi lebih berani untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bersama orang-orang lain di luar sana.

Jongin meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidakkah kamu ingin mandi bersamaku, Sehun? Penthouse ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan shower berikut jet air di setiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika pertama kali masuk."

Bercinta lagi?! Sehun nyaris bersorak. "Oh ya, kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu." Saat Jongin melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai jahat pada bibirnya, Sehun tersenyum kembali. "Tapi aku pikir, kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar mandi."

—

**to be continued...**

—

**dee's note:**

huwaa. apa ya itu /.\ *ngumpet di belakang Yifan*

seriously, saya nggak nyangka kalau akhir-akhir ini keyadongan saya meningkat *nangis haru* I know, yang di atas itu bukan sepenuhnya tulisan saya. saya mengutip banyak dari novel aslinya dan memberi tambahan disana-sini untuk penyesuaian, karena novel aslinya itu straight muehehe. tapi tetep aja yaaaa malu rasanya /.\

oh ya, ini update agak cepet ya? saya lagi stuck sama fanfic chapter lainnya. nggak tau kenapa -_- daripada nggak ada kerjaan dan nggak ngepost apapun, yaudah saya lanjutin yang ini aja dulu dan buruan dipost

ini agak panjang ya? hehehe. dan kayaknya NC scene-nya belum berakhir pemirsaaaahh. lihat, lihat, mereka mau ngapain lagi entar di kamar mandi *ketawa nista* tunggu aja di chapter depan *smirk*

makasih banyak ya udah mau review, favorite, dan follow fanfic ini. saya sempet heran pas ada yang bilang kalo ini lucu. saya sampe bingung, dimana lucunya? pas baca novel aslinya pun saya nggak ketawa dan saya ga niat juga buat nambah humor xD tapi ya syukurlah kalau kalian bisa terhibur muehehehe

okay, cukup sampai disini cuap-cuap saya. see ya on the next chapie!

**keep reviewing!**


End file.
